This invention relates to sheet sorters for collating sheets into sets and is particularly but not exclusively concerned with sorters suitable for use with or as part of an office reproduction machine.
Frequently, it is highly desirable to reproduce a plurality of copies of the same original document or information. Moreover, if several original documents are reproduced, it is desirable to produce a plurality of collated sets of copies. This may be achieved by the utilization of a sorter. Generally the sorter comprises a plurality of bins wherein each bin is designed to collect one set of copies of the original document.